


You're My Bright Blue Sky (You're the Reason Why)

by aponderingcharming



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aponderingcharming/pseuds/aponderingcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 2. Oliver and Felicity go present shopping for Digg and Lyla's baby. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Bright Blue Sky (You're the Reason Why)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This idea popped into my head and I just had to write it down because, I mean, who wouldn't want to see them shop for baby clothes? Haha hope you guys like what you read :)

“We have to go,” she insisted, eyeing him as he lay sprawled on her couch, one leg firmly planted on the floor as the other one hung aimlessly over the armrest because he was too long for the piece of furniture.

Much to Felicity’s surprise, Oliver had quickly become comfortable around her house – but she supposed living somewhere for five months had that effect on people. At the beginning he seemed awkward like he was somehow invading sacred ground, afraid to do anything for fear he would disrupt her life, and even stooped to ask her permission every time he wanted to use the shower even though she had told him on numerous occasions that as long as she wasn’t in it he could use it – which of course led to a broken brain-to-mouth filter slip that had her murmur something along the lines of “Not that I’m suggesting you’ve ever thought of sharing a shower with me – _oh my God_ because I haven’t… _no,_ no way…I’m gonna stop right there…”

But after that particularly embarrassing moment, things settled down into something just… _right_. It just felt completely natural to be around Oliver all the time; sharing meals, and watching TV and spending time with him outside of saving Starling City one villain at a time became so familiar and so normal. Though she’d never admit it aloud, purely because it’d come out all wrong and inevitably make her blush for all eternity, she loved how relaxed he was around her. He was lighter, funnier, more carefree. He acted like he wasn’t a hooded hero going out at night and shooting arrows at corrupt people; he acted like a regular guy. And she’d be totally lying if she said that every time he smiled at her in that way – you know, the one that made her stomach swoop and her breath catch in her chest – that she couldn’t help but wonder if she had ever seen him look so…happy?

The thought of him eventually leaving and her living arrangement going back to the way it was stirred a pang of sadness within her. She knew he had been looking for a new place and once all the paperwork had been filled in and handed over and Queen’s Consolidated would finally be back in his hands, he’d be gone, with nothing more than the lingering scent of his expensive aftershave left to suggest that he’d been there in the first place.

Whoa, she was getting melodramatic. Must have been all those soap operas her and Oliver had been watching lately…

Oliver peered up at her inquisitively, a deep frown etched into his forehead. “I understand that but why does it have to be today?”

Felicity took a step forward, her thigh slightly brushing against his foot. “Because for the past five months none of us have had a single Saturday off from Arrow business and we’re running out of time.”

“Lyla’s pregnant, Felicity; she’s not a ticking timebomb,” he chuckled. The sound was husky yet melodic and it caused her heart to do all sorts of somersaults. _Not now, Felicity._

“Yes, she’s eight months pregnant and we haven’t bought a single thing for the baby yet! We are officially the worst aunt and uncle ever.”

He pulled himself into a sitting position, his t-shirt riding on one side and exposing a sliver of his perfectly toned body. Felicity swallowed and averted her gaze to meet his eyes…which really wasn’t any better to be fair. Sure she had seen him completely topless more times than she could even count, but there was something so desirable about seeing him in that way while he was in her house, on her couch, with a smile dancing on his features. “You do realize that we’re not technically the kid’s aunt and uncle right?” he posed, eyebrow quirked.

Felicity sighed. “Of course I know that. But I’m an only child and this is the closest I’m going to get to being an aunt and you, Oliver Queen, are not going to get in my way.”

He raised his hands in surrender. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Ms Smoak.”

“Glad we’re in agreement,” she said sweetly, snatching at his hoodie that was slung over the top of the sofa and chucking it in his direction. “We leave in ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes?” he questioned incredulously.

She beamed, secretly enjoying how easily he was caving in. “Ten minutes.”

Oliver groaned and dropped back onto the couch, eliciting a squeak from the springs.

* * *

Apparently, Starling City was the central hub for baby stores. Every street seemed to have at least one shop that catered for the maternal needs and Felicity found herself slightly overwhelmed at the amount of choice presented to them. Where did people even begin?

Outside of what appeared to be some kind of baby megastore, Oliver caught her wrist, stopping her mid-step. She turned to face him, trying and failing to ignore the fire that burned under his touch. His touches had become much more frequent since they had started living together – no, not _living_ , living together, just sharing the same place, that’s it - and that, to her anyway, was a welcome shift in their relationship. Sometimes she swore she could see a sense of desperation in his eyes whenever he rested a hand on her shoulder or cupped her elbow or, when they had a tumultuous mission that could have gone bad so quickly and he felt the need to assure her, caressed her cheek. It was as though he _needed_ to touch her sometimes; like it was almost a reflex for him to do so. And sometimes, she needed to feel his steady pulse to know that he was still here, still breathing.

Whether they chose to speak about it or not, the night the city burned, the night he told her he loved her even if it was all a ruse, still nestled in the air between them, thickening the tension, pressing down on them like a weight that couldn’t be ignored for much longer. He never denied his words to be true and yet he never admitted they were either, and that whole ambiguity was starting to wear on them. Both of them noticed; that much Felicity believed.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, gazing at his hand that was still locked to her wrist.

As if just realizing, Oliver loosened the hold and shoved his hand into the pocket of his jeans. “Nothing, it’s just…” he trailed off, his head bouncing from side to side as though the movement alone would knock the words into place, “…I don’t know how to do this.” He gestured to the gigantic sign over the entrance.

“You don’t know how to shop?” A laugh escaped her lips.

“For baby stuff,” he clarified sheepishly. “I’ve never done it before. The whole idea of picking out clothes and toys…it kind of makes me uncomfortable.”

She _really_ tried to suppress the urge to grin but there was no holding it back. “You can go out and threaten people with a bow and arrow whilst wearing leather pants but you get intimidated by baby clothes and cuddly toys?”

“I’m not intimidated-”

“You sound pretty intimidated to me,” she teased.

He dipped his chin, standing his ground, but there was no denying the amusement shining in his orbs. “I just don’t think I’ll be very helpful, that’s all.”

Her expression softened, something in his tone catching her interest. “Look, I’m no good at this either. I’m never around kids so I’m not exactly an expert at buying stuff for them, but I’m sure that between the two of us, we’ll be able to pick out something good.  I mean, how hard could it be, right? Besides, this is Digg’s baby – a new member of Team Arrow,” she added wryly, “and it’s awesome so I have no doubt that we’ll be able to find something kickass for them.”

Oliver regarded her warmly. “You’re pretty persuasive did you know that?”

“You know, I actually have heard that before.” She motioned for the door. “You ready?”

He nodded, face cloaked in mock-severity. “As I’ll ever be.”

Okay so maybe she was slightly exaggerating when she proclaimed that it’d be easy to pick out stuff…because there was a hell of a lot of things to choose from. Like, _way_ more than she thought possible. How did anyone buy anything?!

Nevertheless, she tried to maintain a cool demeanour, not wanting Oliver to catch on to how entirely out of her depth she was.

They perused the clothing selection, picking up vests and Babygros and then subsequently putting them back only to pick up more and so on, both looking thoroughly bemused by the whole experience.  

Oliver nudged her, a blue bodysuit raised beside his face. “What about this one?”

Felicity tilted her head to the side. “Well, what if they have a girl?”

“But what if they don’t?”

She narrowed her eyes. “We can’t just get them blue clothes in the hope they have a boy, Oliver.”

“Girls can wear blue, too,” he retorted knowingly.

The blonde accepted the challenge, searching the rack in front of her and pulling out a pink double of what he held. “Well in that case we can buy this too.” She tugged at the bottom of it, bringing it close to her chest.

“Boys don’t wear pink,” he commented evenly, his jaw doing that tick-y thing it does when he’s trying to win an argument.

“But they could have a girl and then we wouldn’t have a problem.”

His lips rolled in. “Fine, no blue.” He placed the item back in its place.

Felicity giggled a little at his petulant expression. “Oh Oliver, lighten up. We’ll find something, you’ll see.”

“There’s just so much stuff – who knew picking something for a baby to wear would be so difficult?”

She nodded in agreement, running her hand along the line of clothing. “When I was sixteen I went shopping with a friend to get her little sister something for her birthday. She was turning two and we decided that instead of buying her toys – because that kid had enough to fill two playrooms and I, for one, could just not feed that addiction – we’d get her a top and some pants,” she relayed, noting the way he automatically moved closer to listen to her. “Seemed like a simple enough idea. Go to the mall, pick something out, go home. Yeah…that didn’t happen.”

He smirked. “How bad was it?”

With a shake of her head, she rolled her eyes. “Four hours later we were back in the first store looking at the very first things we had looked at.”

“ _Four hours?_ ”

“Yep. It probably didn’t help that my friend is the most indecisive person to ever exist.”

That earned a chuckle from him. “So what did you end up buying?”

“Nothing,” she said, sighing. “She couldn’t choose so we just went home.”

He did a double-take. “You got _nothing_?”

Felicity reached forward to lay a hand on his arm. “You’ve really never been shopping with a girl before, have you?” she quipped.

He snickered, glancing down at her hand briefly before meeting her depths. There was something so calm about his eyes right then; an unusual serenity softening the harsher edges so that they appeared to be almost liquid, gazing at her with a strange intensity she wasn’t used to. Oliver’s eyes had always been his tell – most of the time they were tense and guarded, but every now and again, especially when he spoke to her in that gentler tone that she loved so much, they’d be open and honest; welcoming, even. And despite always chocking it down to her imagination, Felicity often believed that she was the only one subjected to those inviting stares.

“Having trouble picking out colours?”

The unfamiliar voice startled them back to reality, the woman dropping her hand from his arm immediately as she twisted in the direction of the sound...and subsequently knocking a pile of clothes off the rack in the process. Oliver bent down quickly, gathering them up before she even had the chance to react.  An older woman studied them with amusement, a dry smile forming on her lips.

“Uh, yeah we are, actually,” Felicity informed lightly. “There’s just so many to choose from. I didn’t realize that colours were such a big deal.”

The woman followed her hand movements in concentration, seemingly entertained. “Well, what are you having?”

Felicity gaped. Oliver stiffened.

“Oh…we’re not…I mean, we haven’t even…no…” Good lord she couldn’t even form a sentence.

“We’re actually buying a present for a friend’s baby,” Oliver filled in, in his friendly, smooth CEO voice. Always her knight in shining armour. Wait, no! Wow she had to stop thinking like that. “And we don’t know the sex yet so we’re at a bit of a loss as to what to buy.”

She had the decency to look embarrassed, a hand coming up to rest over her mouth for a moment. “Oh dear, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to presume.”

“It’s okay,” he assured, flashing her a toothy smile.

“Yeah, no worries,” Felicity chimed breathily, her vocal chords working again. Though she was 96% sure that her cheeks were _very_ red and giving away her collected state. “We’re not even together.”

Okay… _why_ did she say that?

She slammed her eyes shut then, terrified to even blink in Oliver’s direction.

The woman merely laughed and cleaned her glasses with the bottom of her jacket. “Well that’s a shame,” she remarked with a pointed look. “Your children would be beautiful.”

Just when Felicity thought she had regained some kind of control, it all vanished from her in an instant, her whole thought process scattered into a gazillion pieces. Even Oliver was rendered speechless, his whole body rigid as though it wasn’t a part of him at all.

“Anywho,” she continued, revelling in their reactions (she looked to be enjoying it far too much), “if you don’t know the sex then I’d avoid pinks and blues. Go for neutral colours like white, yellow and green.”

“Right,” he replied stoically. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, dear.” Then she toddled past them, brushing a hand on Felicity’s shoulder as she went, grabbing her attention. Warily, the blonde faced her. “Enjoy the rest of your day. I hope you find what you’re looking for.” And with a wink she was on her way toward the exit leaving the two of them utterly bewildered at to what had just happened.

A few seconds later, after the dust had settled and the weird tension that had overtaken them had dissolved into their usual atmosphere, they turned their attention back on each other. He looked to be back to himself, almost smirking even, and Felicity was, well, not as mortified anymore which was a welcome reprieve.

“So…” she started.

“So,” he echoed. His head snapped to the side, eyes scanning the items again. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Felicity rocked forward. “Green?”

His smile widened. “Green,” he confirmed.

* * *

Later that night, they sat on the couch cataloguing all of the things they had bought with some TV drama that neither of them were invested in buzzing away in the background and two cups of steaming coffee sitting on the table in front of them. Oliver was cozied back into the couch, his legs crossed at the ankles as Felicity sat up straight, showing him each purchase as if he hadn’t seen them before.

As it turned out, once they had a colour picked, the rest was pretty easy. Possibly every shade of green known to man was bought and by the time they had finished, they had spent way more than they originally planned. Surprisingly, Oliver was quite good at picking out stuff once he set his mind to it, and after a while, the two of them actually had a good time weaving in and out of stores and deciding on what to buy. It was an oddly relaxing afternoon and they even went so far as to grab a bite to eat when they were finished, seeing no need in going home prematurely.

Yes, she could definitely get used to Arrow-free Saturdays.

“What are we going to call this guy though?” Felicity asked, tossing him the cuddly teddy bear they bought on a whim _after_ they had decided they were finished.

“I don’t know.” Oliver stared at it for a minute. “How about Ted?”

“Isn’t that a bit, I don’t know, unoriginal?”

He chuckled. “Okay, well what about…” he threw his eyes to the ceiling in thought, “Benji?”

“Benji the Bear,” she tested, liking the way it sounded. “Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a winner.”

Oliver flung the bear into the air, caught it and then flung it in Felicity’s direction, hitting her square in the face and in doing so, sent her glasses flying.

“Oh, Felicity I’m sorry!” he exclaimed, reaching out to retrieve her glasses from the floor.

She shot him a stern look – and then hurled the bear back at him with every intent to hit the smug smile off his face but Oliver, being a highly trained vigilante, easily ducked out of its path and she watched as Benji careened into the lamp across the room. “Oops…”

“Poor Benji.”

She snatched her glasses off him and put them on promptly, trying not to let the laughter take over… But that only lasted a whole five seconds. Soon enough, they were both laughing, the sound reverberating around the room, a melodious combination filling up the space and making it feel like, well, home.

They each fell back into the couch, bodies tired from the long day.

“I have question,” she announced when she caught her breath.

“Shoot,” he replied easily.

Her head moved to the side so she could look at him fully, loose curls of her hair following suit. “Do I look pregnant? I mean, she thought I was pregnant – with your child which is just… and anyway, that means that I must look pregnant, right?” All the words came out in one quick rush, her head shaking at the impossibility of it all before her attention turned to her stomach. “I knew I shouldn’t have worn this dress; I was never a big fan of it anyway and this little episode just confirms that it does _not_ look good on me.”

“You look great in that dress,” he answered instantly without a hint of sarcasm. He cleared his throat when he caught wind of her alarmed look. “Maybe she thought you were glowing?” he offered with a shrug.

“I was not glowing,” she asserted adamantly.

“Okay.”

Felicity worried her bottom lip between her teeth. “I can’t believe she thought I – _we_ – were pregnant…”

“I know.”

“I mean, that’s…that’s ridiculous.”

He nodded, looking right into her depths. “Yeah. Ridiculous.”

“At least we know they’d be beautiful if we ever did – not that we will….obviously. We know we won’t have children…” she trailed off in a nervous giggle.

Oliver grinned, the gesture reaching his eyes. “Right.”

“Right.”

* * *

_“Oliver?” she called out, inspecting the item in hand. She turned it over at least six times, checking front and back and still feeling like it wasn’t right._

_“Hmm?” he responded from behind, walking over and gently wrapping his arms around her middle._

_“What do you think of this one?” Felicity held it out on display for her husband to see._

_His eyebrows knitted together. “I don’t know. I don’t like the colour.”_

_The blonde turned in his arms so that they were face to face. A mischievous glint in her eye, she ran her fingers along his stubbled jaw before bringing her hands up to clasp around his neck. “If that is your way of tricking me into telling you the sex of the baby, then it’s not going to work.”_

_“Can’t blame a guy for trying,” he whispered, leaning in to peck her lips._

_“That’s not going to work either.” She kissed him back._

_Suddenly, Oliver pulled back, his gaze so affectionate that it took her breath away. “You know what, I don’t need to know,” he declared with a smile. She loved how easy it was now for a smile to slip onto his face, how natural it was for him to throw away the steely façade he used to wear like armour and just be Oliver; it might have taken him years but it was worth the wait just to see how bright his depths were when he finally allowed himself to be free from all the weight he had been carrying around._

_“Oh?” she urged, raising an eyebrow as her fingers carded through the ends of his hair._

_“Do you remember that woman we met all those years ago when we were buying baby supplies for Digg and Lyla?”_

_Felicity scoffed. “How could I forget – she thought I was pregnant! If only she could see me now…”_

_Her husband’s laugh was musical, warming her heart. “Well if my memory serves me correctly, she said we’d make beautiful children, and I happen to agree with her. So, it doesn’t matter what we have; all that matters is that we’re having a baby.” He slanted his lips over hers. “And I for one can’t wait,” he breathed into her mouth._

_The blonde sighed in content, her heart swelling with love. “I love you, Oliver Queen, do you know that?”_

_He smirked. “I love you too, Felicity Queen.”_

_This time the kiss was a little more persuasive._

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Hope it was fluffy enough for you! :)


End file.
